Then I Found You (II)
by R Lynn
Summary: KLAINE AU. A reworked version of "Then I Found You." Kurt's freshman year of college is starting to feel just like high school, except there is a boy in his biology lecture that he can't take his eyes off of. Blaine Anderson is everything that Kurt has ever wanted in a guy but it's not going to be easy. A new obstacle is thrown at him from just about every direction.
1. Things I'll Never Say

**A/N:** _For those who don't know this is a revised version of the other Klaine fic i have posted with the same name. I am leaving the original edition up. This version of the story will essentially be the same but with some different plot points, or variations on the chapters and chapter titles. The main plot will be the same but there may be points in the story that are different. If this is your first time reading, and you do not want any spoilers please do not go over to the other story. Although certain plot points are subject to change the over all plot will be the same. :) I hope you enjoy this newly revised version of this fic. I love it so much, I just wanted to try and make it better. I wrote the other one so fast I know I can rework it and I had more ideas after I published. Anyway, enough explanation on with the story! Again each chapter title will be a song that is either feature in the chapter or something I felt fit with the chapter. Enjoy! :)_

 _ **I'm staring at my feet. My cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head. I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect. Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah.**_

 _ **"Things I'll Never Say" -Avril Lavigne**_

* * *

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt looks up from his notebook, practically the entire lecture has their eyes trained on him. It is in that moment Kurt remembers he is in class and has spent the last twenty minutes of biology lecture sketching a picture of a guy who is presently sitting three rows away. Thankfully, he is not turned in his chair like so many others. Instead he appears to be focused on his notes.

Professor Hannigan taps his foot, "Mr. Hummel."

"Yes?" Kurt replies, his voice nothing but a small squeak. He clears his throat, "I'm sorry, yes sir?"

"Could you answer the question?"

 _No_. He thinks. Simply because Kurt can't recall what the question was. He glances to the powerpoint hoping for some clue, but all he see is a diagram and a diagram of what he can't even say. His face starts to prickle with that familiar feeling of embarrassment.

"Could you...repeat the question?" He asks with a small voice.

Professor Hannigan sighs and shakes his head before making a note on his clipboard. He turns his attention to a young lady sitting closer to front who has had her hand raised this entire time. Kurt scowls a little and sinks into his seat.

He takes a moment to steal a glance over in the direction where his model is sitting. A spitting image of what Kurt has drawn in the corner of his notebook. Maybe the sketch isn't perfect, seeing as how Kurt had to guess on the eyes only having seen the boy a few times straight on. And when he did get a view of his face, Kurt had been too afraid to look the boy in the eyes. A few seconds pass and the boy turns and Kurt's head quickly whips back to front of the lecture hall and pretends to focus on the powerpoint. His face turning bright red but he tries to look as though he is busy taking notes or actually paying attention.

His stomach does a flip, but mostly Kurt feels as though he might die of embarrassment. He's had enough for one day, and all he can think about is getting out of this classroom. The boy in question is probably the cutest person Kurt has ever seen. Even though he has only seen him during class and maybe once or twice around campus. Kurt recalls the time the boy got up to announce a start of the semester bake sale being held in the union. Kurt can't remember the organization the boy was a part of, but he does remember stalking that table everyday that week. The boy was never around whenever Kurt casually made his way by.

They had been in this class a month so far and yet, Kurt was unable to draw on a name. He didn't speak up in class often enough, and because of the size of the lecture hall attendance was never taken. It was insane to have such a crush on a guy who was nameless. The little Kurt knew about the boy was he had dark hair that was gelled back just about 100% of the time. He always wore a bowtie and occasionally a sweater vest. It wasn't a look Kurt would choose for himself but on Mr. Bowtie, as Kurt decides in that moment he will refer to the boy as until a name can be placed, it works. Kurt is smitten and the two haven't even had a conversation yet. Kurt knows it's borderline pathetic but one day he'll get the courage to at least introduce himself to Mr. Bowtie.

Finally the clock hits 1:15 and the lecture hall begins to empty. Kurt scoops his books and notebook up into his arms not even bothering with putting them into his bag. All Kurt can think about is getting out of that hall with making as little eye contact with his classmates as possible. His eyes cast over to scan for Mr. Bowtie before he leaves and winds up bumping into a solid body. Kurt's books and papers from his notebook scatter to the ground.

A very angry six-foot-three man with short cut blonde hair turns and stares down at Kurt. "Watch where you're going asshole." He sneers and proceeds to kick one of Kurt's books. It goes flying across the hall and slams into the side of a trash can. Kurt stammers to apologize but there is suddenly a voice, not his own, that leaps to his aid.

"Maybe if you could walk and breathe at the same time, he wouldn't have bumped into you."

Kurt looks over to the person beside him, he is shorter by a few inches and it takes Kurt a moment to realize who it is. Mr. Bowtie.

He is staring hard at the other man who practically towers over his small size. The guy looks as though he is going to say something, his hand clenching into a fist, but the Professor walks swiftly past them, disregarding the books that litter the hallway outside the room. The blonde who had been so ready to crush Mr. Bowtie with his bare hands, at least that's how Kurt saw it, decides that the two are ultimately not worth it and turns and makes his exit.

"You..you didn't need to do that." Kurt says as he quickly bends down to collect his things. "I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I know." Mr. Bowtie replies. "Sorry, I just hate people getting pushed around by guys like that. Here." Mr. Bowtie goes to the other side of the hallway and grabs Kurt's biology book. "No harm. To the book, at least. You okay?"

Kurt is standing up now with the rest of his things back in his arms. He smiles a little and takes the book from Mr. Bowtie. The second he makes eye contact with the other, Kurt finds that words are suddenly a difficult concept.

He clears his throat after a moment and nods. "Y-yes. I'm fine. I would be lying if I said that was the first time something like that has happened to me. Not saying I'm used to it, I don't think anyone gets used to something like that."

"Shame. Sorry it happened, or that it keeps happening to you. No one deserves that." Mr. Bowtie says. He smiles back, and Kurt can honestly feel himself swoon a little. There are so many things that Kurt wants and should say in this moment but it is somehow difficult to make his brain and mouth work at the same time. And speaking of time, Mr. Bowtie catches the clock on the wall behind Kurt and curses softly. "I gotta go, have to make it across campus for my next class. See you around!" He says and is gone before Kurt can even get a 'Thank you.' out of his mouth.

Kurt is angry that he failed to learn Mr. Bowties actual name. It was the perfect opportunity. It is all Kurt can think of as he makes his way to the middle of campus to the Student Union for lunch.

His options for lunch are slim. At least, for a healthier lunch. Most of it is full of saturated fats and cooked in so much grease Kurt is sure he could squeeze it into a jar and give it to his Dad to use in his tire shop.

 _College is supposed to be different than high school_ , he thinks bitterly while pushing through the crowd of people. Kurt has trouble seeing the difference yet. Except that you get to choose what classes you have to sit through, and it practically costs an arm and a leg just to attend.

After turning down two of the fast food chains in the union, and ultimately deciding pizza was not a viable option, Kurt lands on a rather questionable salad. He also grabs a small container of grapes and an iced tea. He prefers the food he has stored back in his room, but he is not willing to walk all the way back across campus when he has class in an hour. _Maybe that's the difference. Mileage._

Kurt chooses one of the few open seats in the union and sets his tray down. It does not take Kurt long to push the salad aside and eat only the grapes. He'll have dinner later with Rachel after class, maybe they'll find another dining hall on campus that will be serving decent food.

His next class is just as boring as the first. He prefers his theater and music classes, hating that he is forced to take a certain amount of other courses for the first two years. While sociology can be interesting, the professor is anything but. Her voice is that of a drone and Kurt is more than happy to escape and meet Rachel for an early dinner.

The union is crowded again. He pulls out his phone to find a message from Rachel.

 **Rachel [4:06 pm]:** Running late! I'm sorry I'm sorry!

Kurt sighs and takes a seat at an empty table. He glances around the union and decides that people watching will help pass the time. He resists the urge to roll his eyes as he watches a table of frat boys being loud and obnoxious, and as Kurt moves onto the next table a familiar face from the corner of his eye.

Mr. Bowtie has just sat down at a table a few away from his own. Alone. Kurt sits up straight, alert and his mind races. It is full of voices telling him to go over and say hello along with others that urge him to hide under the table so he isn't seen. It only takes Kurt a few seconds to listen to the voice that is screaming at him to go over. Kurt moves swiftly between tables and in no time is standing across from Mr. Bowtie, clearing his throat to garner his attention.

"Oh hey!" Mr. Bowtie says as he looks up, recognizing him within a moment or two of seeing Kurt.

"Hi." Kurt replies. "Sorry if this is weird but I didn't actually thank you earlier for helping me. I know you didn't have to, and I could have handled it myself but it was very nice of you. Not many people would have done that." He realizes he is practically rambling and stops himself.

"It's no problem." Mr. Bowtie says and flashes Kurt a smile that makes Kurt's heart skip a beat. "Sorry for running off earlier. You're Kurt, right?"

The fact that Mr. Bowtie knows Kurt's name is a total surprise to him and he isn't sure how to recover from the initial shock. Thankfully, Mr. Bowtie continues.

"The one Professor Hannigan had called on, today." He elaborates and Kurt's heart sinks just a tiny bit.

"Only the most embarrassing moment of my college career thus far." Kurt says and he hopes he isn't blushing.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed. I mean, half the time I'm not paying attention. Just bad luck he happened to catch you. I'm Blaine, by the way."

Blaine. Kurt can't help but think how well the name suits him. And in that same moment Kurt thinks of how weird it is for him to think that.

"Blaine." Kurt says and likes the sound of his name as it rolls off his tongue. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Blaine says. "Hey, maybe next time in class we can sit next to each other and help the other out. Together I bet we can form one fully functioning student." He laughs, and Kurt loves the sound of it.

Kurt knows he is blushing this time around and he can't stop it. "That would be great. I mean, you wouldn't mind leaving your friends to come and sit with me?"

Blaine shakes his head and leans forward on the table. "None of my friends are in that class, just me. Well, and you now. Aren't you going to sit down?" He asks and cocks a brow.

Kurt realizes he's been standing this whole time. "Oh, sorry yeah I..I actually have to meet a friend for dinner but, maybe a rain check."

Blaine has yet to stop smiling at Kurt. "Okay, yeah another time I'll-"

That exact moment, a tall slender framed girl leans down from behind Blaine and kisses him on the cheek. It startles Blaine until he can get a better look at the girl. She has her bleach blonde hair tied up into a messy, I-totally-just-rolled-out-of-bed-looking-like-this-I-swear kind of bun.

When Blaine greets the girl with a smile, Kurt feels his stomach drop. He knows her and Kurt's gaze goes back and forth between the two of them. Kurt feels like a fool. He shouldn't jump to conclusions but what else is he supposed to make of this girl who is now sitting beside Blaine, pressed against his shoulder. Blaine isn't gay. He has a girlfriend. And she looks like Malibu Barbie.

"Penny, I wasn't expecting you here." Blaine says with a grin. "Not for two hours."

"Decided my next class wasn't worth my time." She says with a shrug, her voice is instantly irritating to Kurt's ears.. "Especially when I could be getting dinner with you."

Her gaze meets Kurt's, who is still standing. She stares at him a long moment her blue eyes cold and calculating. And Kurt stares back at her in the same fashion.

"Uh, Penny this is Kurt." Blaine says, breaking the silence. "We have biology together."

"Oh. How nice." Her tone is sickly sweet and fake. Kurt can spot it a mile away, he knew a girl like her in high school and it is eerie how much he is reminded of her. "And will Kurt, be joining us?"

Blaine is either obvious to the way Penny is now glaring at him or he does not care. Kurt's eyes narrow.

"No. Wish I could but I have dinner plans with a friend. I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you class." Kurt forces a smile to the both of them.

"Bye, Kurt." Blaine says and Kurt doesn't hear the note of disappointment in Blaine's tone as he turns to leave them.

It was painful obvious that Penny was instantly not a fan of his. They hardly spoke two sentences to each other and somehow Kurt was detested by the girl. There was nothing for her to be threatened by, her boyfriend was handsome but he wasn't interested in Kurt. Blaine was straight and it was presumptuous of Kurt to assume otherwise. She must have been one of those girls who liked to keep a short leash on her boyfriend regardless of who they spoke with. Penny didn't deserve Blaine. It is also presumptuous of Kurt to think that, he didn't know either of them. Still, it is all Kurt could think about. He cancels his dinner with Rachel in favor of heading back to his room to sulk. Maybe he can wait out the embarrassment there.


	2. Teenage Dream

**_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's runaway and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back._**

 ** _"Teenage Dream" - Katy Perry_**

* * *

Once back in his dorm, Kurt flops down on his futon and stares at the underside of his lofted bed, not bothering to take off his shoes or jacket.

"I should have known." he mutters as he places a hand over his face.

"Should have known what?" His roommate, and stepbrother, Finn asks as he rolls to look over the side of his lofted bed beside Kurt's.

It surprises Kurt mildly, not expecting his brother to be in the room that moment. "Nothing. I'm just talking to myself."

Finn smiles, "Come on. You know you can tell me."

Finn is great like that. Kurt couldn't ask for a better friend of step brother. Now, he could have been a slightly better roommate. At least been a little cleaner. It's only their freshman year and Kurt wonders how they'll survive the year. Sure, it was easier to bunk with Finn as opposed to a stranger who could have made Kurt's life hell, but if Finn left one more dirty sock on his side of the room he was going to put up an "Apply Within" sign. It was still great to have a familiar and friendly face to come back to. He had wanted to room with Rachel but the university, like most, had rules against co-ed roommates in dorms. There was always next year for an apartment. Kurt lives for that moment.

"I could, but it's nothing." Kurt replies. "Thanks though, Finn." He pauses a moment to look Finn and the state that he's in. "Didn't you go to class today?"

Finn sucks in a breath and when he doesn't reply right away, Kurt gives him a stern look. "Finn. You're here on a scholarship but it doesn't mean classes are beneath you. The exact opposite, actually, you have to maintain a certain grade point-"

"Yeah, yeah." Finn says cutting him off. He climbs down out of the loft, still in pajamas. "I went to class today. I just didn't go to the last one. I didn't do the reading so I figured that why should I go and waste the professor's time if I hadn't done the work."

"You could always do the reading?" Kurt suggest in an almost motherly tone. This makes Finn roll his eyes. "It's not going to happen again. I wasn't feeling good."

Kurt arches a brow at the other excuse but doesn't say anything. Instead, Kurt sits up on the futon and removes his boots and jacket.

He makes the decision that this is a topic that he shouldn't press. By all means, Kurt isn't finished talking about it but he knows how to pick his battles.

The next two hours were filled with outlines and trying to make sense of the biology homework. Finn has hardly moved. He sat at his desk hunched over a book for nearly 30 minutes before Kurt caught him staring at a Superman comic. Now the two sit in silence while Kurt flips through his biology notebook. His mind is everywhere except on what he is supposed to be studying. Mainly, he thinks about Blaine and the girl that was with him.

"Hey, that's pretty good. You in an art class or something?" Finn's comment catches Kurt off guard as he glances back to his step-brother, who is now standing over his shoulder staring down. There is a toothbrush hanging from the corner of Finn's mouth. Kurt's gaze goes back to the notebook, brow furrowed. He sees that he had landed on the page with the hand drawn image of Blaine. Kurt's stomach drops and his face heats up. The notebook is closed a second later.

"No." Kurt says quickly, almost too quick. "I just…I was..doodling in class."

Finn watches Kurt skeptically for a long moment still brushing his teeth. "Who is da guy?" he asks, his mouth foaming.

Kurt's eye narrow. "They do make bathrooms for a reason, Finn."

Finn looks lost for a moment but soon realizes that Kurt is referring to him brushing his teeth. He holds up a wash cloth, indicating that he had merely forgotten the item and had to return for it. Kurt's avoidance of the answer to Finn's question should be enough to indicate both that he doesn't want to talk about the subject and that he is hiding something.

Kurt sets his textbook on top of the notebook as if it will keep Finn from being able to open the notebook when Kurt isn't around. For a quick second though, Kurt lifts the book and peeks inside the notebook to the page with Blaine's smiles at it. It doesn't do the boy justice but it is all Kurt has right now. He replaces the text and leans back in his chair now thinking about the blonde, Penny. Kurt shouldn't have assumed that Blaine was gay. It would have been too good to be true. Story of Kurt's life. There were plenty of guys in high school that Kurt had crushes on who weren't . Plenty is not the correct term. There was one, and it was his step-brother. Prior to them becoming step-brothers. It was a long story.

While Kurt sits and thinks back on the memories of high school, his phone rings. The familiar theme "What Is This Feeling?" from Wicked. Kurt knows this to be Rachel. He sighs softly and hopes this will not be a conversation regarding a lecture on his cancelation from earlier.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Kurt, so how were classes today?"_ Rachel's voice has that tone to it that makes Kurt believe that she is calling for a purpose, the purpose of asking for a favor.

"Fine." He says, lying through his teeth. "Sorry about cancelling on you for dinner. I had...a bunch of homework to finish."

 _"Oh it's alright."_ She says cheerfully. _"Is Finn with you?"_

And there it is. Kurt sighs. He knows how bad Finn is with his phone and has often been used as the alternate means of communication between the two of them. That's what Kurt got for living with his step-brother who just so happened to be dating his best friend.

"He's in the bathroom and possibly may have rabies." He jokes as he rises from his chair.

 _"What?"_

"Nevermind. Want me to go get him?"

 _"If you could. I tried calling him but-"_

"No answer? Yeah, I'm fairly certain his phone is up in his bed. I think I heard it vibrate a few times." Kurt stretches his neck to try and see over the wooden rail of the lofted bed.

 _"I just want to make sure he's here to pick me up at seven-thirty. He's taking me out to dinner."_

Kurt scoffs softly and pretends to be offended. "I see how it is Miss Berry, replacing me at the drop of a hat."

 _"Well you were busy and I'm still hungry so I don't see the har-"_

"Rachel, I'm kidding. Go out with your boyfriend. Besides, Finn hasn't been out of this room all day. It'll be good to get him some fresh air. Speaking of which, here he is."

The moment Finn walks into the room, Kurt hands over the cell. Ideally, Kurt would like to talk to Rachel about the whole Blaine situation. The more he thought on it, the less he found himself wanting to bring it up anyway. Blaine was straight and dating some blonde bombshell. There was really nothing worth noting to Rachel. He hardly knew Blaine and there was no reason for such a huge crush as this.

Kurt promises himself that he won't spend the rest of the evening dwelling on it. He breaks that promise in the next two minutes. Kurt thinks of Blaine until he falls asleep. He has a problem, and at least he can recognize it.

The following day in the union, Kurt keeps his eyes open for Blaine. Although he isn't sure if he will run away at this point or seek him out for another chance at conversation. It sounds pathetic in his head as Kurt thinks over his two options. The thoughts are interrupted by a backpack being dropped onto the table. Kurt jumps as Rachel sits down across from him, clearly out of breath. She must have ran to find him.

"You will not believe what musical the university is doing for the winter."

"Mm?" Kurt was distracted with the new set of people who came in the door behind her. Blaine was one of them. His eyes became slightly bigger and followed the handsome boy over to a table a few away from the two of them.

"Kurt? Kurt!" Rachel snaps her fingers in Kurt's face. He shakes his head and his eyes refocus on Rachel. "Were you listening to anything I just said? They're doing Wicked. Granted it won't be anything near Broadway standards but this is perfect for us. We can get in as Freshmen and secure our place in this university's musical theater program for the rest of our time here."

"Oh, yeah. That would be great." Kurt's attention on Rachel only lasts for a few seconds before he is back to looking at Blaine again.

Rachel arches a brow and turns to find the object of Kurt's attention. When she turns back, she is grinning from ear to ear. "Who is that you're staring at?"

Kurt blushes and turns his gaze suddenly to his notebook. "No one." Unfortunately when he opens it it is there on the page with Blaine's face drawn in the margins.

Rachel is fast. She snatches up the notebook and glances behind her again. "Uh-huh. Kurt, if you're not staring at anyone then why is this boy's face drawn in your biology notes?"

Kurt scrambles to take back the notebook. "Stop it!" He hisses afraid that Blaine may hear them or see them. "It's nothing. He's...he's nothing. Just a guy that I...think is cute."

Rachel leans forward on the table with a smile. "Then you should go for it with him."

Kurt scoffs and glances back to Blaine, he is still there staring down at his phone. "One problem with that. He's straight."

This makes Rachel's brow furrow and she turns in her chair very obviously to stare at Blaine for a few seconds. Kurt could not be more embarrassed. He snaps at her to turn back.

"Are you sure?" She asks tilting her head a little.

"Yes, I'm sure. His girlfriend came over when we were talking yesterday and practically clawed my eyes out."

"You could still try and be friends with him?" Rachel suggests.

The idea makes Kurt's stomach churn. "I can't do that. Why would he bother being friends with someone like me. Especially when his girlfriend so clearly hates me."

When Kurt goes to look at Blaine again, he's gone. He looks around the union trying to spot him but he doesn't find him.

"Hey Kurt." The voice from behind him startles Kurt. Blaine comes around and into Kurt's line of site. Kurt is very much aware of how quickly his heart rate has picked up.

"Blaine. Hi." He says nervously.

Rachel looks between the two of them and from the corner of his eyes, Kurt can see a very shit eating grin on Rachel's face. She clears her throat lightly.

"Oh, um this is my friend Rachel. Rachel this is Blaine, we're in um.."

"Biology." Blaine finishes when Kurt clearly begins to have trouble. He reaches out to shake Rachel's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Rachel says. She grabs her book bag and stands up, slinging it over her shoulder. "Unfortunately I have to be going. Finn needed help with sociology. I'll see you around, Kurt."

Kurt could kill Rachel in the moment for leaving him alone with Blaine. He was not ready for this, not with how things went last time. Rachel began to walk away before she stops a moment to mouth the words, "He's cute!" and give Kurt a thumbs up. Kurt tries his best not to blush at this.

There is silence between them. Kurt clears his throat. "Did you want to sit down?"

"Oh! Right." Blaine smirks and takes a seat where Rachel had been. They are across from each other now and Kurt finds it hard not to stare into Blaine's eyes. He's trying to memorize them as quickly as he can.

"Glad you're here." Blaine says. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday and the way Penny acted."

Kurt's gaze moves away from Blaine, breaking eye contact. This wasn't exactly what he wanted to discuss. He sits up in his chair a little and shrugs. "You don't have to apologize."

Blaine nods, "Actually I do. Mostly because I know she won't do it. And because she shouldn't have acted so-"

"Bitchy?" Kurt offers.

"Cold." Though Blaine smiles at Kurt's suggested word. After a moment he actually chuckles and Kurt immediately notices the way that Blaine's hazel eyes light up when he laughs. It's a sound that makes Kurt smile in return. Suddenly he feels at ease around Blaine.

"I'd be lying if I said she wasn't always that way, and that you'd need to get to know her first. Penny can be a lot to handle most of the time. I'm actually really sorry we didn't get much of a chance to talk yesterday."

Kurt tries not to search for a lot of meaning into what Blaine had said. "It's alright. I'm sure you're girlfriend has good reasons to be protective or..possessive of you."

This makes Blaine laugh again and Kurt finds himself a little lost. He wasn't sure what would be so laughable about what he just said. Instead of smiling at the sound of Blaine's laugh he just stares, confused.

"Sorry." Blaine says after his laughter dies down. "Penny's not my girlfriend. I'm gay. And if I wasn't, trust me Penny would be the last girl I would go out with. She's just a friend."

Suddenly, Kurt felt as though a weight lifted from his shoulders. Blaine wasn't straight afterall. He knew it. Kurt does his best not to reveal how excited and relieved he is to hear this development. This meant that Kurt could, possibly, stand a chance. If he was so lucky.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed she was." Kurt feels a little embarrassed about his assumption now, but still more excited that Blaine isn't dating Penny.

"No." Blaine leans forward on the table with an amused smirk on his face. "And, I'm sorry for asking but I don't want to assume either but are you..?"  
"Gay?" Kurt asks. "Yes. I am." He is grateful to Blaine for not leaping to the assumption that he was gay. It was something that Kurt had gotten all his life. And while it was true, it just left him open to a whirlwind of stereotypes and ridicule.

"I'm apologize again for her behavior."

"Stop apologizing. I've been treated worse, trust me. I had a friend quite similar to her in high school. Well, friend is a term I would use loosely."

As Blaine sighs, Kurt wonders if this was something that had honestly been bothering him. Was Blaine actually concerned with having offended Kurt? He's so polite that Kurt can hardly handle it. It's adorable and sweet. And definitely not helping this crush that Kurt can now legitimately have.

"Since we didn't get to talk much yesterday, I wonder if you would have a little time right now to chat?" Blaine asks.

Does he even have to ask? Kurt thinks.

"I have time to spare if you do." Kurt replies.

"Great. So um, to get basic questions out of the way so we can move into actual conversation, what year are you?"

Kurt can hardly believe this is happening right now. "Freshmen. You?"

"Same. Although I'm probably a little younger than you. I graduated high school early and took a few college courses during my senior year. Hopefully you won't run when I tell you that I turn 18 in two months."

"Runaway?" Kurt asks, "I think that's amazing. You must be really smart. Actually, I skipped a grade in elementary school so I'll be nineteen next May. Just a few months older than you it seems."

Blaine grinned. "Nice. So what major are you? No, wait. Let me guess."

Kurt is surprised at how well this seems to be going already. He sits there and allows Blaine to make a guess on his major.

"You look like a guy who knows how to dress, and who would know everything there is to know about fashion. At this moment I bet you're secretly judging me and my cardigan and bowtie combo."

They both share a laugh before Blaine continues. "But, since there is no fashion major here that's out. Hmm, English?"

Kurt chuckles and shakes his head. "Wrong. While I enjoy reading I don't think I could ever be an English major. The only thing I could think of to do with that is to be a teacher, and I don't think I'm cut out for that. No, I'm a musical theater major. I know, promoting the stereotype."

"That was about to be my next guess." Blaine says. "I don't think it's promoting any kind of stereotype. If that's something you love and are passionate about it'd be a shame to not go for it. I have a similar major. I'm here for music studies."

The fact that this was the first full conversation the two of them had, Kurt found himself almost floored by how supportive Blaine is. Kurt smiles further and is now unashamed to to be staring into Blaine's eyes as the two of them talk.

"Music studies?"

"Yeah. I want to be a producer. Or maybe a music teacher. I haven't fully decided yet. I would have gone with musical theater but I don't think my acting skills are enough to carry me. Besides, I'd rather make music."

 _Blaine is perfect._ Kurt thinks. _Absolutely perfect._

"You play an instrument then?" Kurt asks, folding his arms on the table.

Blaine looks a little bashful at this, as if he is reluctant to release the following pieces of information. "Actually, I play several. Piano, is the main one. But I've also learned guitar, the violin, the clarinet, and I want to teach myself how to play the saxophone. It sounds stupid but I would love to learn. I love the blues and jazz and I'd love to experiment with it more."

Kurt is speechless at the list of instruments that Blaine is comparable in. It's incredibly hot, by Kurt's standards, if not a little intimidating.

"Wow. That's quite a list. I can only play the piano, and it's been awhile since I've done that."

Blaine sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, I don't like sounding like I'm bragging. It's not a huge deal. Just because I know how to play that many, doesn't mean I do. I really only practice the piano or the guitar. I haven't played the clarinet since sophomore year band when I dropped it for playing in orchestra with the violin. And even then, I don't play it that often. I just don't want you to think that I'm some show off or-"

"Blaine." Kurt says with a smile, seeing the other boy so worried and flustered makes Kurt happy in a way. Blaine is humble and Kurt loves finding out all of this about him. "It's alright. I understand. You're very musically inclined. I take it you sing too?"

Blaine's tongue darts out to wet his lips and Kurt's eyes are immediately drawn to the action. Kurt swallows thickly and tries his best to refocus on Blaine's eyes and not his mouth.

"Guilty. But I'm sure I'm nowhere near as good as you are. I was in my school's glee club."

"Shut up." Kurt says. "I was in my school's glee club."

"Really?" Blaine's eyes light up at this piece of information. "We have a lot in common. Did you see that they're doing Wicked here? Are you going to audition?"

"I don't have much of a choice. My friend Rachel, whom you just met, she'll be wanting to audition with me. It's our favorite musical. I don't think a freshmen like me will get a part beyond that of a flying monkey."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Blaine says. "I bet you'll be great. The only thing I ever acted in was when our local community theater did a production of West Side Story last year. I was Tony."

"Tony? That's the male lead. Blaine that's fantastic. You should try out." Kurt suggests this without a second thought. It means that they would potentially have more of a reason to spend time together. Kurt will take any chance he gets to meet with Blaine. However, Blaine sits back in his chair and looks skeptical. Unsure of what Kurt is suggesting and folds his arms across his chest.

"I don't know. If you don't think you'll earn a part bigger than a flying monkey, then what chance do I have?"

"You've never even heard me sing." Kurt says.

"True. You've never heard me sing either." Blaine smirks knowingly at Kurt, believing that he has played a trump card.

"Then sing something. Right here." Again Kurt's mouth is moving before his brain has time to catch up. Kurt can see the look in Blaine's eyes that let him know he has genuinely surprised him. Blaine quickly recovers and the surprise is gone and moves onto almost mischievous. Blaine sits up in his chair and takes a breath in. He locks eyes with Kurt and the next thing Kurt knows what sounds like angel begins to sing.

"You think I'm pretty without any make up. You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down. You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back."

Blaine smiles and awaits Kurt's response. And for a few moments Kurt has none, except that he thinks about how much he wants to hear it again.

"Katy Perry?" Is what Kurt comes back with and this makes Blaine laugh.

"It was the last thing on my ipod. Confession, I have a Katy Perry obsession."

"I promise I won't fault you for it." Kurt says. "You um, you forgot some of the words."

Kurt thinks this will prompt Blaine to sing the full version of the song. Again, Blaine laughs and Kurt thinks that will never tire of that sound.

"That was just an abridged version. I wanted to give you time to show me what you got."

Kurt blinks, and his cheeks turn red. "W-what? Here in front of all these people?"

Blaine glances around, only a few people had glanced their way when Blaine began singing but had since gone back to their own activities. "I did it."

"Yes, but that was different." Kurt starts to collect his things and put them away.

"Wait, so I don't get to hear if you can actually sing or not?" Blaine arches a brow.

Kurt stands up and puts his satchel over his shoulder. "I'm a musical theater major." He replies as if that is all the answer Blaine needs.

"Woah, no hold on." Blaine is quick to stand as well. "You're not getting off that easily. You said it yourself you may be good enough to only get cast a flying monkey. I want to see if you're right or wrong. Come on."

Kurt huffs, and knows he is not going to burst out into song here in union around all of these strangers. "Rain check."

"You seem to request a lot of those." Blaine comments.

"Well, some of us don't like performing in front of others." Kurt replies rolling his shoulders back.

"That's weird coming from a musical theater major."

Kurt sighs and does his best to resist rolling his eyes. "Okay, so I don't like performing without rehearsing." It isn't a complete lie, but mostly because Kurt does not want to sing in front of Blaine. That is something he is most definitely not ready for.

"Alright. rain check it is. Will tomorrow work? Maybe after biology?" Blaine seems very determined to hear Kurt sing.

"I don't know. I could have something by then. I'll let you know." Kurt says. "I have to go though, I have another class to get to."

Blaine smiles believing he has won this round at least in some way. "I'm holding you to that. See you tomorrow in biology."

Kurt is too flustered to even mutter a goodbye. He just smiles and turns to walk away. As much as he wants to turn to look at Blaine he doesn't. It doesn't dawn on Kurt that he has been humming "Teenage Dream" and until he is halfway across campus to his next class.


	3. One Thing

**"I've tried playing it cool. But when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave. 'Cause you make my heart race."**

 ** _"One Thing" -One Direction_**

* * *

Kurt looks forward to Biology lecture for a change. It isn't for the class itself but the company he knows he will have once he arrives. In light of this, Kurt spends extra time on his appearance today. He needs to look on point if he is going to further impress Blaine. It has taken nearly twice as long to get ready this morning in order to make the best impression. He smiles at his reflection in the mirror finally pleased with the results.

"Perfect." He mutters. And Kurt feels it. At least, for that moment he does. The self doubt comes in once Kurt is seated in his usual spot in the lecture hall.

Suddenly, Kurt fears that Blaine won't be there to sit next to him. And while Kurt arrived earlier than normal, he had still hoped Blaine would be there to greet him. As the lecture hall steadily fills as the time ticks away to only three minutes before the start of class, Kurt feels like a fool.

Of course Blaine was egging him on and messing with him. Why would Blaine want to sit with him and why on Earth would Kurt make such a big deal out of something so stupid. As the bitter thoughts begin to cloud Kurt's brain he hears a voice over his shoulder.

"Almost didn't make it!" Blaine plops into the seat beside him, out of breath.

Kurt's demeanour instantly changes and the previous thoughts vanish. It's amazing how quickly his mood can turn around when he sees Blaine. It actually makes Kurt blush but he is certain Blaine doesn't notice, and if he does the other boy says nothing to bring attention to it.

"Wake up late?" Kurt asks. "I was afraid you weren't going to be here."

Blaine smirks and pulls his laptop from his bag. "Something like that, yeah. Well, I'm here now. No one was sitting here, were they?"  
"Only you." Kurt catches a quick wiff of the cologne Blaine wears. It is intoxicating and sends Kurt's head swimming. He takes a deep breath in hopes of catching more of the scent without having to lean over and risk being the ultimate creep.

Blaine turns his head to Kurt and gives him another smile. Kurt loves that smile and secretly wishes that it was only reserved for him.

"Ever have one of those days, where you look in the mirror and nothing looks right on you?" Blaine asked,his voice low as the professor began class. Blaine takes a moment to scan his gaze over Kurt's body. "Of course you don't. You always manage to look fashionable."

"Thanks, but I had one of those mornings myself. You look great though. Love the bowtie. The red checkered bowtie pulls it all together." Kurt did notice the light shade of pink Blaine's cheeks turned.

"Glad you think so. It's a favorite of mine." Blaine said before turning his attention to his laptop to pull up a new word document. "I think I should start taking advice from you. You look great." This time Blaine's compliment came with a wink.

He winked. Kurt was nearly beside himself. This was something Kurt couldn't think of how to respond to. A thank you would have been a good start but Kurt sits there still thinking about the wink. He just smirks down at his notebook as Professor Hannigan begins the lecture. Kurt doesn't know how he will be able to pay attention.

Absentmindedly, Kurt flips open his notebook and stares at the power point. He is unaware that he has opened to the very page where Blaine's self portrait resides. Kurt's mind is too busy trying to process everything that is happening in this moment of Blaine sitting beside him. He is so distracted that it isn't until he feels Blaine lean over and whisper with a smirk in his voice that there might be anything wrong.

"You got my eyes wrong." He says in Kurt's ear.

A second later Kurt glances down to his notebook and realizes his mistake. Everything happens at once. The surprise of Blaine's breath, warm and sweet on his ear, and the fact that Blaine has seen the picture Kurt drew of him sends Kurt into a panic. Kurt turns beat red all the way up to his ears and down his neck and fumbles to close the notebook as fast as he possibly can. In doing so, Kurt accidentally kicks the seat in front of him and nearly drops the notebook. Everyone in the lecture hall stops and turns their gaze on him. Kurt has been clumsy before in the past but nothing like this. He blames this all on Blaine, but regardless of the embarrassment he feels Kurt can't bring himself to even be slightly mad at Blaine.

He hears Blaine in the seat next to him chuckling quietly, his head ducked down behind his laptop screen. Kurt mutters a soft apology to the class and Professor Hannigan continues, looking rather perturbed about the whole incident. Kurt sinks low in his seat, terrified to look over at Blaine who he can still hear softly chuckling. Now Kurt can't wait for the class to be over.

A few minutes into the class and Kurt still has not looked up from his notebook or sat up in his seat. Blaine nudges Kurt to get his attention. For a moment Kurt wonders if he can just ignore Blaine but Blaine nudges him again and whispers his name. Kurt takes a breath and looks over. Blaine has his laptop turned toward Kurt and on the screen in place of Blaine's notes there reads "I'm sorry, Kurt. Didn't mean to embarrass you." followed by about half a dozen or so clip art pictures of a frowny face. When Kurt looks up to Blaine he is making the same face and this makes Kurt laugh softly and smile. He sits up a little and draws a smiley face on the blank page of his notebook and shows it to Blaine.

Blaine smiles back and gives Kurt a thumbs up.

After class ends and Kurt packs up his notebook and pen, he thinks about leaving as fast as he can still embarrassed about earlier. Blaine stops him though and touches him on the arm.

"Kurt, I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." Kurt says and saves Blaine from another apology. "I think that moment topped the other day though, by a long shot."

Blaine is charming and the way he smiles at Kurt manages to make him melt each time. "If it helps, I think you're a great artist."

"Yeah, that doesn't help so much as it makes me feel like a creep." Kurt admits and slings his bag across his chest. Blaine walks beside him as they leave the lecture hall.

"Fair enough. I don't find it creepy though."

Kurt scoffs, "Hard to believe."

"No, I'm serious." Blaine says and sounds like he genuinely means it. "I'm flattered that you found me...interesting enough to be your model. And to make up for what I put you through back there, how would you like to go and get coffee with me. Right now. I'll buy."

Kurt hesitates for a moment in his stride. It surprises him that Blaine is asking him to get coffee and offers to pay as well. He shakes his head and in true Kurt Hummel fashion initially denies the generosity. He scolds himself for this, what if Blaine decides to leave instead?

"You really don't have to do that. I told it was okay. I'm still alive, see?" He says and gestures to himself.

"Please." Blaine implores.

"Alright. Twist my arm." Kurt chuckles.

The smile on Blaine's face fades though after a moment and Kurt can tell that he has remembered something and it's going to impede on their plans.

"What is it?" Kurt asks, not wanting to know the answer.

"Crap." Blaine looks down at his watch. "Kurt, I'm sorry I just remembered I can't get coffee. Not right now. I have to uh, I have to meet a...friend."

Kurt's happiness fades quickly and he tries his best not to look as upset as he feels. Kurt wonders if Blaine is off to meet Penny and he silently calls her an unfriendly name in his head. Kurt forces a smile. "That's alright, I understand."

"No, I just...I want to get coffee with you I.." Blaine sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Rain check?"

The corner of Kurt's mouth twitches a little, wanting to pull into a sincere smile. "I thought that was my line?"

Blaine laughs, "I'm really really sorry, Kurt. But I'm holding you to the rain check on singing and you can hold me to the coffee."

Kurt nods but still feels disappointed. "Got it. I should probably hang out with Rachel anyway, I canceled on her the other night."

"Cool. I'm sorry I really have to go, but I'll see you around!" And with that Blaine takes off before Kurt can even think to ask to get his phone number. He supposes they'll see each other in Biology one more time before the end of the week. He hates that Blaine isn't in his Biology lab session. And wonders if it's too late to switch. He'll have to deal with two days a week. It's not enough.

Rachel is very eager and almost too excited for Kurt when they meet up later. She gushes about how she and Finn finally got together and relieves all of the stories as if Kurt had not been there during all of it. He lets her talk because if she does, it means that they don't have to talk about him and Blaine. Unfortunately it does not last forever.

"I am so happy for you, Kurt." Rachel says taking a deep breath, finally coming down from her long winded walk down memory lane.

"Why? Because I found another guy I like?" Kurt asks taking a sip of his coffee. Coffee with Rachel isn't the same as how Kurt imagines coffee with Blaine would be.

"No, because he...you.." Rachel fumbles over her words and Kurt arches a brow as he watches her try to explain. Eventually he saves her.

"Because he's gay and I'm gay."

Rachel looks almost embarrassed. "You know what I mean. Blaine seems to genuinely like you."

"I know, first crush where it might actually work out. This is a new thing for me. Not entirely sure how to cope with it." Kurt stares down at his coffee cup for moment quickly replaying all of the short moments he's had with Blaine. It's only been a few days.

"You don't think I'm looking too much into nothing, do you? I don't even know him, not really. And he's doesn't know me. I just...I don't want to ahead of myself."

Rachel sighs and and sips on her own coffee and gives a thoughtful nod. "I think you should definitely tread lightly, but so far it sounds like it's off to a great start. I would advise to still take it all as it comes along, but Kurt I've never seen you this happy before. And seeing that makes me happy and excited. So so excited."

Kurt shakes his head and leans back in his chair to stare across at his best friend. He knows that this is still fresh ground with him and Blaine. Extremely fresh. And while Kurt's head and emotions are leaping forward faster than anything else, he is quite aware that these things do take time and he needs to take it in stride. Kurt's common sense is screaming at him but he would rather listen to his heart than his brain. And right now, his heart is aching to see and meet with the beautiful man that is Blaine if only to know him better so his brain can catch up with what he feels.

"Thank you, Rachel." He smiles. "I have to keep reminding myself we don't know each other, but I don't know...there is something about him that I can't help but.." Kurt scoffs unable to think of a proper explanation. "Nevermind."

Rachel looks as though she is going to pry Kurt for more information or for him to explain himself. he is a hundred times grateful when Rachel instead changes the subject with a smile.

"Wicked auditions are next week. Have you given much thought what you'll be doing? I already have a list of songs I need to narrow down."

Kurt smiles and thinks, Of course she does.

"No. I haven't. Do you think we should audition together?" He asks and takes another sip of coffee, which is now at room temperature and hardly tolerable.

Rachel smiles thinly at Kurt. "Kurt, I love you. You're my best friend and I know this is our musical. I mean, we were both born for these roles. But, this is my first college production. And, no offense, I can't let anyone outshine me or risk bringing me down. Not that I think your performance would be anything but breathtaking, but I need the director to see me and only me on that stage. This could very well determine what roles I get for the rest of my college career. And with this being such a big production, although I doubt the set will be anything like the original and the costume will undoubtedly lack, I have to give it everything I have if I'm going to be Elphaba."

Kurt blinks and stares across at Rachel, his gaze narrowed on her. "A simple no would have worked." He says flatly and pushes his coffee aside.

Rachel tries to stammer out an apology but Kurt holds up a hand to stop her. "Don't. I know what you mean. Maybe a little less explanation next time, but I shouldn't be surprised by now." He says and grins at his best friend. "I always have songs lined up for any audition but I'll have to give this a little more thought. You're right. This is the start of college career and could mark us for the rest of our years here."

Rachel smiles, "Exactly."

The distraction of Wicked auditions is much needed. Kurt is glad to be talking about something other than Blaine, if only for the fact that Kurt has missed his chance to get the other's number at least for the week. There is always next week even if Kurt does not want to wait that long. And while Kurt and Rachel discuss their possible audition numbers, Kurt suddenly starts to think of Blaine again. This time he thinks about what song he is going to sing for Blaine. Oh God, he has to sing for Blaine. The thought physically paralyzes Kurt momentarily but Rachel does not seem to notice. He blinks and tries to force that thought away. He has plenty of time to think of both his Wicked audition song and the one he will need to impress Blaine with. After all, he has the rest of the week and the whole weekend before he will see Blaine in Biology lecture again.

The following day proves to be almost as uneventful as the other days where Kurt does not get to see Blaine. It's starting to become rather frustrating how often Kurt thinks about him. He spends his time walking across campus trying to spot a rogue Blaine wandering about. He hasn't seen him anywhere other than Biology and a few times in the union. After his history of theater class, Kurt thinks that the union would be the best spot to try and catch him. It feels desperate, but at this point that's where Kurt is at.

He has hit the union during peak hours, just after 1 o'clock. It is full of students and there is hardly anyplace to sit. As he tries to push through a group of people Kurt believes he has spotted Blaine near coffee shop that sits inside the union. His heart races and not wanting to risk missing the opportunity he moves faster and ends up colliding with another body.

"Watch where you're going." The person is anything but friendly.

Kurt stops and looks up at the slightly taller male. He is handsome enough but the sneer on his face and the coldness in his green eyes makes Kurt instantly regret thinking the other was handsome at all. Even for a second.

"I'm sorry." Kurt stammers rubbing his arm. He can't help but stare almost transfixed at the other. He is smartly dressed and almost smells of money. It begs the question in Kurt's mind, what is he doing here at a public university. Someone like this should be at Harvard or Yale.

"What are you staring at?" He barks. His hair perfectly coiffed. Kurt doesn't reply right away. This boy is out of place amongst everyone else who wears sweatpants and hoodies to class.

"Sorry, I-" Kurt is caught off guard by the other's appearance that he can't form a response.

"Whatever. Next time don't put so much mascara on that you seal your eyes shut, Princess." The boy smirks at Kurt in a cruel fashion and pushes past him, checking him with his shoulder. Kurt stares after the other for a moment before remembering his actual objective. Blaine.

Kurt darts in and out of rows of tables but cannot find a trace of Blaine. He sighs, nearly out of breath. He missed his shot thanks to Richy Rich. There comes a tap on Kurt's shoulder and he jumps slightly but turns to see noone other than Blaine smiling at him.

"Looking for someone?" Blaine asks.

Kurt smiles in return and tries to play it off. "No. I was just..passing through."

"Well, if that's the case I don't suppose you have time for me to cash in that rain check, do you?" Blaine asks sliding his hands into his pockets. Kurt is more than thankful he doesn't have class for two hours.

"You sure you don't have a prior engagement with friends that you forgot about?" Kurt asks and is happy when he sees Blaine laugh at this.

"No other commitments tonight. I promise I'm yours for coffee. But what about me? I've been waiting longer to hear you sing." Blaine says and folds his arms across his chest.

Kurt arches his brow at the other boy and simply smiles. "Soon enough." And Kurt walks away toward the coffee shop trusting that Blaine is following after. He still has no idea what song to sing or even knows if he'll be able to gather up the courage to sing in front of Blaine.

"It kind of stinks we don't have Bio lab together." Blaine says once they are standing in

line to order. "I had mine earlier today and for a moment I thought you might be in it, but I would have remembered if you were."

Kurt turns his head a little over to Blaine, unsure what to say to this. "Same. I mean, my lab is tomorrow, but I would have remembered if you were in there."

Blaine beams at Kurt and steps up to the counter. "I'll take a medium drip and one of those pumpkin shaped cookies."

Kurt orders his usual medium nonfat mocha and slides down to wait with Blaine. "I suppose we'll have to suffer through only two classes a week together." Kurt wonders if this comment might push things too far, but Blaine sounds as if he is genuinely disappointed that they only have two scheduled days a week to see each other. Kurt watches Blaine closely, he turns and shrugs.

"Then I guess we'll have to come and get coffee more often." He says this as if it is the most obvious solution. Kurt holds back his excitement. This could all still mean that Blaine just wants to be friends. It doesn't necessarily mean something else. It feels like a victory though.

They pick up their orders and settle into a cozy cafe table that is only designed for two. And even so, there is hardly any room for Kurt and his legs. Blaine is a little shorter than him, which is beyond adorable, and he legs seem to fit fine underneath. But Kurt needs to stretch his legs and most of the time he feels he isn't made of anything but. He angles his chair and kicks his legs more out to the side ofthe table to not risk kicking Blaine.

"Here." Blaine instantly snaps the pumpkin shaped sugar cookie in half and places one of the halves on a napkin and slides to across to Kurt.

"Are you sure? You don't have to-"

"It's fine." Blaine smiles. "I promise. Eat it. They're the best cookies I think I've ever had from a coffee shop anywhere."

"And you're a coffee shop cookie connoisseur now?" Kurt asks skeptically and amused.

Blaine flushes pink around his cheeks and ducks his head, almost as if he can hide his laughter from Kurt. "Maybe I am. You really don't know much about me." He says and stares at Kurt a moment from over his coffee as he takes a sip.

"True." Kurt replies, his gaze breaking from Blaine for fear that if he stares any longer his cheeks will also rose and give him away. "So why don't you tell me more about you, then."

"That's not how this is going to go. We're going to go back and forth." Blaine says. "I need to know more about you too, you seem interesting."

Kurt scoffs and shakes his head, "Me? Interesting? I think you are misunderstanding the word interesting."

Blaine shrugs and sips his coffee. "Am I?"

The two of them lock gazes for a moment and Kurt takes a deep breath. "Yes. I can give you a for instance. I am an Ohio born nobody with dreams of being on Broadway yet instead of going to New York here I am in central Ohio going to a small college that while offers a good musical theater program, will possibly make my road to Broadway more difficult simply because I am not there immersed in the city."

Blaine breaks off a smaller piece of the cookie and pops it in his mouth. "See. I find that incredibly interesting."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I can't see how."

"It's interesting that you remained here. Also, interesting that you're from Ohio. I stayed here too. In state tuition is much cheaper." Blaine says.

"We're both from Ohio, I find that...common, not interesting." Kurt comments with a tilt of his head. "A lot of people are from here."

Blaine purses his lips and his eyes narrow on Kurt. "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Did I give you the impression that I was?" Kurt says playfully to which Blaine responds with a smile and there is some kind of glint in his eye before he turns his attention momentarily back to the cookie in front of him.

"I'm already starting to form an opinion about you." Blaine says with another bite of his cookie.

Kurt bites down on his lip a moment and tries not to smile. "And what is your opinion? Because you still don't know much about me right now."

"So far I'm starting to think that you're the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio." And with this, Kurt finds himself even more head over heels for Blaine than before.

"Is that so?" Kurt laughs chewing his part of the Blaine cookie. Which he is going to refer to it from now on as lame as it may be.

"It's so." Blaine chuckles. "So tell me, why didn't you leave Ohio. How come you stayed here."

Kurt's smile fades a little and he hesitates. The reason is a little personal but he already feels as if he can trust Blaine. Kurt takes a deep breath before he replies. "My Dad's health declined last year. He's okay now, but he was in the hospital for a few weeks."

Blaine's expression changes almost immediately and he watches Kurt with deep concern.

"I was accepted into NYADA but I ultimately turned them down and came here instead. I wanted to stay close to home in case...well in case anything else were to happen."

Blaine sits back and there is a tiny smile in the corner of his mouth. "First off, wow. NYADA that's amazing. You must really be great. Secondly, the fact that you stayed I think that's incredibly-"

"If you say interesting, I swear-" Kurt cuts him off but Blaine talks over him.

"I was going to say incredibly sweet. Family means a lot to you, and I think that's fantastic. You're willing to put the needs of others above your own future and I guess you don't meet many people like that. I'm glad to hear your Dad is okay now and I hope he continues to be."

Kurt is a little surprised by Blaine's reaction and smiles down at the table. "Thank you. How about you? Why did Blaine decide to stay in Ohio?"

"I was born here, I'm actually from Westerville." Blaine says.

Kurt smiles, "I'm from Lima."

"That's like, what, about an hour and a half away?" Blaine asks and he smiles more. Kurt loves it when Blaine smiles. "But um, yeah I was born here and I don't know. I didn't get accepted into anything like NYADA, I applied to NYU. Like you, I wanted to be in New York. But I got wait-listed. Suppose I got a little discouraged and I went with my safety school.." Blaine frowns a little and he now seems more hesitant to talk about the subject.

"I'm sorry about that." Kurt feels it's his turn to comfort Blaine, "Maybe one day you'll get out."

"Maybe. But, you'll get out. I mean, NYADA. If you are good enough to get into NYADA there is no doubt that you'll be on Broadway." Blaine's praises make Kurt feel all the more confident but at the same time there is an added pressure to be great. He hardly knows Blaine but he does not want to disappoint him.

"Thank you, Blaine."

"No problem. But, this just makes me want to hear you sing even more." Blaine moves to the edge of his seat and leans forward on the table, smiling at Kurt. Kurt smiles back and stares at Blaine's eyes trying to memorize them but the longer he stares the more he feels himself blushing. Kurt breaks the apparent staring contest with a small laugh and takes a long sip of his coffee.

Blaine chuckles and sits back in the chair and rubs the back of his neck. He glances down at his watch. "As fantastic as this coffee meetup has been, I have to go." He sighs and rummages in his bag and pulls out a pen.

He takes Kurt's hand without permission, not that Kurt minds in the slightest, and begins to write out a number. The fact that Blaine is touching him does not register right away. "Here, this way we don't have to wait for biology to talk to one another."

"You couldn't have told me to put it in my phone?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah well, just don't wash your hand until you get it in there." Blaine laughs and lets go of Kurt's hand. Blaine's hands were soft and it had sent a shiver down Kurt's spine at the touch. Kurt realizes his cheeks are hot and probably bright red.

"Right. I won't." He replies and Kurt debates whether or not he should wash this hand ever again.

"Good. Well, it was fun Kurt. I look forward to hearing from you." Blaine is so polite. He smiles and stands up. He waves to Kurt as he leaves the coffee shop. Kurt looks down at the table, there is still a piece of the Blaine cookie left. He wraps it up in a napkin before leaving. Kurt stares at the number on his hand all the way back to his room.


	4. I'm Yours

**_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_**  
 ** _I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted_**  
 ** _I fell right through the cracks_**  
 ** _Now I'm trying to get back_**

 ** _"I'm Yours" -Jason Mraz_**

* * *

"I should call him, shouldn't I?" Kurt asks. It's been exactly 24 hours and Kurt has been extra careful to wash every part of himself that isn't the penned phone number on his hand. It was put into his phone the moment he returned back to his dorm, but Kurt does not want to wash it off. Not right away. Instead he stares at it and paces while Finn sits on the futon with Rachel curled up at his side.

"I think I'm seeing two of him." Finn murmurs as he watches Kurt move back and forth in the small dorm.

"Kurt, stop you're starting to make me sick." Rachel begs. "He gave you his number which is a great sign but it's been one day. I think you should relax and-"

"Not come off a clingy?" Kurt offers up the end of Rachel's sentence. She is silent for a moment. While it may not have been her exact wording, Kurt can tell that she had been thinking the same thing.

"I'm just saying you don't want to come off too strong." Rachel shrugs.

"She's right, dude." Finn says. "Take a deep breath. Besides, from experience guys don't often like it when the girl contacts them within the first eight hours of having the phone number."

Rachel pulls away from Finn slightly to look at him, "What girls are you giving your number to?"

Finn's face pales a moment, "No,I didn't mean now I just meant-"

"Thank you. Both of you." Kurt decides to save Finn the trouble of having to fumble through an answer. "I know I'm being crazy about this, I really like him."

Rachel smiles at her best friend. "We can tell, Kurt."

"Yeah, I don't think we've seen you smile like this in a while." Finn grins and Rachel moves closer to his side once again.

Kurt watches the two of them and gives a nod. It has been a while since Kurt smiled or felt particularly happy. And it still seems foolish to get this way about a guy Kurt has just met. The feeling is nice though and Kurt would not trade it for anything else.

"I find it very romantic." Rachel says. "He seems very nice, I wish you the best Kurt. And you have to promise to tell me everything whenever you do text him."

"You don't have to tell me everything, but if you want to talk I'm here too."

Kurt is glad that he has both Rachel and Finn here with him. Not to help with the Blaine situation but in general, being here at school with him. It makes everything easier and more comfortable, he thinks.

"You're right. I should wait. He gave me his number and I'll see him next week in class. It's going to be fine." Kurt says trying to convince himself more than anything. "I don't want to come off too eager."

"Right, you could scare him away." Finn says and Kurt visibly stills. Rachel notices Kurt's reaction and she hits Finn lightly on the arm. "I mean, you may uhh.."

"It's okay." Kurt sighs. "I know what you mean. I'm thinking too much into this I just need to relax."

Rachel and Finn leave for another date night and Kurt is left in his room with his phone and Blaine's number. For a while Kurt occupies himself with studying and he is actually productive. The next couple hours are full of chapter readings and paper outlines. He manages to finish everything and move onto his biology when he, yet again, flips to the page where Blaine's face smiles up at him from the pencil drawing. Kurt smirks a little. "You got my eyes wrong." He hears Blaine's voice echo.

A new thought suddenly dawns on Kurt. It's been over 24 hours, Blaine must be worried that Kurt lost his number by now. In a slight panic Kurt takes out his phone. He won't scare Blaine away if he just informs him that the number is safe.

 **KURT[8:40pm]:** Hands are clean.

 **BLAINE:[8:42pm]:** I'm sorry? Who is this?

Kurt feels his stomach drop at this only until he realizes that he never gave Blaine his number back and Blaine probably has no idea who this stranger is. He quickly replies back. He should have said his name in the first text.

 **KURT[8:43pm]:** Sorry, it's Kurt. I just wanted to let you know that your number made it safely into my phone.

 **BLAINE[8:43pm]:** Oh! Great! I was hoping everything was okay.

 **KURT[8:44pm]:** I got distracted with homework but your number is here. Safe and sound.

 **KURT[8:44pm]:** I promise I won't blow up your phone.

 **BLAINE[8:44pm]:** Well, I have your number too. Can't promise I won't do the same. Especially if I need a coffee fix.

Kurt moves over to his futon and lays back smiling at his phone. He thinks for a moment as to what his response should be.

 **KURT[8:46pm]:** You wouldn't happen to need one right now, would you?

There is a longer wait between the last text and this one. Kurt worries that maybe he was too forward, but it wasn't like he asked Blaine to go out with him. He casually mentioned coffee, and it would be as friends. So then, why was it taking Blaine so long to respond.

 **BLAINE[8:51pm]:** I do. But, I can't. :(

 **BLAINE[8:51pm]:** Not that I don't want to, trust me I do. But I've got a lot of homework over here, and then I'm heading out with some friends later.

Kurt feels let down but he should have known to get his hopes up.

 **BLAINE[8:52pm]:** Rain check?

 **KURT[8:52pm]:** Another one? That's two you've used now. I'm gonna have to set a limit.

 **BLAINE[8:53pm]:** Look who's talking. You still have to make good on that one of yours.

 **BLAINE[8:53pm]:** I still have to hear you sing. I'm looking forward to it.

 **KURT[8:54pm]:** You never said when I could redeem it. It could be from between now and eternity. ;)

The next text completely blows Kurt away. It is not what he expects Blaine to say at all and Kurt isn't sure what to make of it. And instead he closes the conversation shortly after.

 **BLAINE[8:54pm]:** Then, until eternity I will wait.

 **KURT[8:59pm]:** I should let you get back to your homework. I'll see you on Monday.

 **BLAINE[9:00pm]:** See you then.

Monday comes around soon enough and all Kurt has thought about was Blaine's text. It is something he keeps to himself when he tells Finn and Rachel about their texts. Kurt purposely leaves out that last one, 'until eternity I will wait.' It makes Kurt blush and it simply does not help with the crush on this boy.

Kurt makes it to Biology early again and chooses his normal seat. He is nervous to see Blaine as usual. Blaine is right on time today and slides into the seat beside Kurt with a grin.

"Punctual this time." Kurt comments as he returns the smile.

"Yeah, well, I figured you'd want some time to try and get my eyes right." Blaine wrinkles his nose as he pokes fun at Kurt but in a playful way that makes Kurt laugh. It also makes Kurt feel embarrassed.

"I'm never going to live that drawing down, am I?"

Blaine laughs, "Never. But seriously, it's really good."

Kurt shakes his head and stares down at his blank notebook while Blaine takes out his laptop again for note taking.

"I stand by what I said, I'm honored to have been your inspiration." Blaine lifts his chin a little when he says this and winks at Kurt. A motion that almost breaks Kurt down in that moment. He has to try and not melt into his chair. Kurt clears his throat and focuses on his notes as the class begins.

They aren't completely silent during class. While Professor Hannigan discusses cells or atoms, or something, Kurt hardly pays attention, Blaine is typing little notes to Kurt on his laptop and Kurt replies with his notebook. They talk mainly about Professor Hannigan and how bad his comb over is, they discuss music briefly and Kurt discovers that Blaine experiments with song writing but he refuses to give up any lyrics. Kurt tries to play the rain check card, but Blaine is still waiting to hear Kurt sing.

The two of them come to an agreement by the end of class. Once Kurt sings for Blaine, Blaine will play him one of his original songs. This is just more pressure for Kurt to sing in front of Blaine. Once class is over they pack their belongings and head out of the lecture hall side by side.

"I just don't think it's fair that you've heard me sing and I haven't heard you." Blaine explains. "You're a musical theater major, I know you have talent I don't get why you won't let me hear it."

Kurt takes a deep breath and tries to find a good enough answer. Blaine laughs beside him.

"Are you nervous?"

"What? No!" Kurt says all too fast and Blaine has his real answer.

"I don't want you to be nervous, Kurt. And I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do. So, if singing in front of me isn't something you want to do then alright. I'll drop it."

Kurt smiles over at Blaine when he holds the door of the building open for him. "I'll just have to stalk each musical on campus this year in hopes I get to hear you."

Blaine winks again and nudges Kurt lightly in the side. Kurt doesn't reply to this he just manages a shrug.

"Coffee?" Blaine poses as a question.

Kurt glances over to him and smiles, "Sure you don't have to run off to your friends?" He frowns a little. "Sorry that was...I shouldn't have said that."

Blaine is smiling back at him. "No, don't apologize. I feel awful for bailing last time. But, I am free now no friends to run off to. All yours."

The coffee shop is full but they are lucky to find another one of those cozy two people tables. Blaine dusts off the crumbs from the table before they sit down with their drinks and another frosted cookie, this time in the shape of a leaf. Like before, Blaine splits the cookie into half and slides one half over to Kurt who accepts it. If this is to be a new tradition it is one Kurt will happily take part of.

"I'd like to meet you friends." Kurt says after a few minutes.

Blaine nearly spits out his coffee. "No." He shakes his head and suddenly appears nervous. "No, I don't think so."

Kurt watches him curiously and cocks one of his eyebrows. Blaine is hiding something. "How come?"

"Well, one of them is Penny. So I doubt you'd want to meet the rest." Blaine says, but it does not see, to be the full answer. Kurt sips his coffee.

"You surround yourself with people like her? No offense, but why would you put yourself through that?" Kurt asks.

Blaine scoffs softly and stares down at the table. "We've been friends since we were in high school, so it's just…"

"Convenient?" Kurt offers and there is something in Blaine's eyes the way the other looks back at him. Kurt can't place it but it but it is something he's never seen in Blaine before. Kurt wishes he hadn't said anything, afraid that the look may be anger.

"It's what it is." Blaine concludes. "Anyway, what about you? Your friend from the other day."

"Oh, Rachel. We've been friends since high school. She and my brother go here."

Blaine purses his lips and sits back in his chair. "Isn't that a little, convenient?"

Kurt's eyes narrow. "Okay, so it is. We're both guilty of the same thing. I don't know. I've never been good at making friends."

"I can't understand why." Blaine says as he picks at his half of the cookie. "Seems like you could have any number of friends."

Kurt snorts softly as he sips his coffee which causes Blaine to chuckle.

"I'm serious, Kurt."

They catch each other's glance and Kurt stares at Blaine for a moment, trying to figure him out. Blaine smiles back at him and Kurt thinks how he has never met anyone quite like Blaine before. He is kind and genuine, and Kurt can swear there is something in the way Blaine looks at him. It makes Kurt blush and he finally looks away and takes a bite of his cookie.

"So, you have a brother?" Blaine breaks the silence.

"Step-brother, but yes." Kurt says.

Blaine nods. "I have an older brother. But I bet yours is cooler than mine."

Kurt laughs at this, Finn is cool. In his own way. He's a bit of goof but Kurt loves him none the less. "He's great. We actually roomed together here. It makes it easier."

"What do you mean?"  
"Well," Kurt hesitates for a moment. "It makes it easier for me. I didn't have to worry about getting some homophobic roommate, making my freshmen year a living hell. Not unlike high school."

This makes Blaine's smile go away completely and is replaced by a look of concern.

"Can I ask what happened?"

Kurt shrugs, he doesn't like to talk about it. It's in his past and that's where Kurt plans on keeping it. "Just your average high school experience. The gay kid gets picked on and tortured. It's fine because it's all behind me."

Blaine nods he reaches out and grabs Kurt's hand for a moment and squeezes it. The act surprises Kurt and he forgets to breathe momentarily. Kurt swallows and casually pulls his hand back away from Blaine.

"I'm fine. Don't, just...I don't need pity for something that happened in the past. Didn't you ever get bullied?"

Blaine puts his hands back in his lap. "I did. I was in junior high and things got really bad. To the point where I had to transfer schools. But it ended up being okay, because the new school I attended has a zero tolerance bullying policy and it's where I met all of my friends. It was a great school."

"Rub it in my face why don't you." He jokes. "I'd have killed for that."

"At least you're here now, right?"

Kurt shrugs but doesn't smile. It isn't the people that he is disappointed with. It's more than that. They sit in silence for another long minute before it is up to Blaine to break it again.

"You regret it, don't you? Turning down NYADA. You wished you would have gone."

Blaine says the last bit as matter of factly as he can. Kurt tenses as Blaine hits it right on the head. How this boy who he hardly knows can understand him so well is beyond Kurt. This was not a topic he was hoping to talk about. Kurt finishes off his coffee and sets the cup aside.

"It's not that I regret it." He lies. "I like it here, and I'm close to home and I get to be with my friends. Oh and the university is doing a production of Wicked which is giving me a chance to be apart of my favorite musical. I may not have gotten that opportunity at NYADA." He pauses for a brief moment. "Besides, this is more affordable. And, I mean, I wouldn't be here having coffee. With you."

Kurt wonders for if he should have added that last point but when he sees the way Blaine's nose wrinkles as he smiles, it's worth it.

"That is a positive."

"I have an idea. Why don't you try out for Wicked too?" It's a bold idea but it will give Kurt an excuse to spend even more time with Blaine if they both make it. Blaine is speechless and hesitant, stammering to respond to Kurt. Kurt can tell that Blaine is trying to say no without hurting Kurt's feelings.

"Please?" Kurt begs, "It'll be fun. You're an amazing singer so I bet you'll get a good part."

"Yeah as Flying Monkey number four." Blaine comments.

"Then I will be right beside you as Flying Monkey number three. You said you had been Tony in West Side Story."

Blaine scoffs lightly keeping a small polite grin on his face. "A high school production of West Side Story."

"Please!" Kurt draws out the word this time and is bold enough to reach across the table to take Blaine's hand. "It will be fun and if you don't make it or we don't make it then fine. At least we tried. Not to mention we could audition together and you would get to hear me sing."

Blaine's cheeks turn a light rose color when Kurt takes his hand and casually sits back, pulling his hand to his lap and away from Kurt's. "Okay, okay. I'll audition with you."

Kurt beams across the table at Blaine. "Perfect! Auditions are next week, so we still have time. We could get together and practice and select what song we'll do."

Blaine holds his hand up to Kurt. "On one condition."

Kurt freezes and a dozen or so thoughts flood his mind in a panic.

"I get to cash in that rain check and hear you sing before anything else, before we even pick a song. I have to know what I'm getting into."

He exhales softly and nods across to Blaine. "Deal."

Blaine looks at Kurt as if he has just won a great victory. "Alright, auditions are next week so I get to hear you sing something by Wednesday. Two days away."

"Excuse me?" Kurt stammers.

"You heard me. Two days, that way it will give us the rest of the week to select a song and then the weekend and next week to practice."

Kurt has put thought into what song he will sing for Blaine but still does not feel ready enough. Still, he gives a nod and accepts the offer. "Two days, after biology on Wednesday."

Blaine grins, "I look forward to it."


End file.
